Buffy and her Boys
by angelusgrl
Summary: Angel, Spike, and Buffy are together. Find out what happens.


Chapter 1   
  
A girl walked boldly into Wolfram and Hart.  
  
She brought a presence with her that every   
  
demon felt. She topped the scanners with  
  
an overload of power. Up the stairs she stormed.  
  
Knowing exactly where she was heading. Hoping  
  
he'd be happy to see her. Wanting him to be happy.  
  
She had been through so much, she needed him to  
  
need her. This girl of small frame, who brought  
  
such a presence, pushed open the heavy, locked,  
  
double doors to his office. She looked into this  
  
room to see him with Eve.  
  
Shock ran through her body. Emotions ran high;   
  
hate, anger, hurt, love, betrayal, and longing  
  
to be the one in his arms. He looks at her and   
  
his face fills with love then drops to fear and   
  
worry. He silently kicks himself for being so   
  
absorbed in his own self that he didn't feel her  
  
coming. She turns and runs away from him. Away from  
  
this room just to run into a newly restored Spike.  
  
Once again shock runs through her and she believes  
  
she is seeing an illusion. The last time she had seen  
  
him he had given his life to save hers and the   
  
world. She doesn't let herself stop as she passes  
  
him he tries to stop her. She pushes him to the   
  
side and keeps running.   
  
Blinded by tears she runs into Fred who is waiting  
  
for her. Fred holds her as she begins to sob   
  
uncontrollably. Fred comforts her and takes her down  
  
to the lab. Fred had been watching the scanners once   
  
they went off. Fred knew, she watched as she had gone   
  
up to his office and she watched as she ran down the  
  
stairs.   
  
Upstairs, Spike stares at Angel who is trying to tug   
  
on his pants as fast as he could. Spike gives him a   
  
disgusted look for hurting her, then he takes off after   
  
her. Angel gets his pants on and runs right behind  
  
Spike. At the bottom of the stairs they see no one, but  
  
her scent hangs in the air. Spike and Angel follow it.   
  
Hoping to find her before some of the clients did.  
  
Her scent leads them to Fred's office. Spike cautiously  
  
looks in through the window to see Fred rocking back and  
  
forth with 'her' in her arms. His heart flutters, in a manner  
  
of speaking. Just seeing her again awoke something inside  
  
of him he thought had died. Angel crept up beside him  
  
and both knew they felt the same way for this blonde   
  
angel.   
  
Spike takes a deep breath and works up the courage   
  
to go into the room. Angel follows in step. It's Angel   
  
who turns the nob, so very slow not to disturb them.   
  
He pokes his head through the opening and the girls   
  
look up and straight at him.  
  
"Um. . . Fred, could we talk to her alone?" Angel asks  
  
with a hint of fear in his voice. Fred nods and leaves  
  
in a hurry. Angel goes in first, followed by Spike who   
  
closes the door. She just stares at them with a broken   
  
heart and tear ridden eyes.   
  
"I don't know how to start without saying 'Hi, how are you?'"   
  
Angel said while trying to break the tension between the   
  
three of them. She looks at him with such anger that it hurts  
  
him.   
  
"What? You can bed with her but not me?? With me loss of   
  
soul, with her loss of sexual tension! Why? Another  
  
question I have for you. Is he really here or am   
  
I seeing things?" she asks in such a way it makes them   
  
both shutter.   
  
"Its not like that Buffy. I don't love her. Wow,   
  
that makes me a bad man. But I do need some release  
  
or I'll kill myself. Oh, and yes he is real. He   
  
came back through the amulet as a ghost type being,  
  
but now he's all back to himself again." Angel says  
  
glaring at him. Spike advances toward her. He touches her  
  
face.  
  
"There now pet. Its going to be alright." He says not  
  
knowing what else to say. She looks at him lovingly.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again." she says softly.  
  
She looks at Angel and asks, "You still love me?" her   
  
eyes wide with innocence.  
  
"I hate to say it, but we both love you." he answers her.  
  
She looks at Angel, then at Spike, then back to Angel.  
  
Silence fills the air and she stares at them. A warmth  
  
fills her body. She knows that what they say is true.  
  
Knowing that both love and knowing that she loves them  
  
back. Never admitting to either of them her feelings.  
  
Whenever she does she seems to get hurt. She loses the  
  
man to the beast. Then something tells her to tell   
  
them. Not knowing how'd they's react she looks at   
  
both of them, then begins to speak.   
  
"I have a confession for both of you. I don't   
  
know how either of you will respond to it, but I   
  
have to tell you. Angel, I love you. I've loved you  
  
since we were together. I love everything about  
  
you and truthfully I loved you when you were Angelus.  
  
You were my first, my everything." she says and  
  
he smiles at her. His tense body relaxes and she goes   
  
on. "Spike, this may be hard for you guys to understand,  
  
but I love you too. Ever since you took charge and   
  
gave your life to save all of ours. Though I did love  
  
you before then I would never admit to myself that  
  
I did. You two haunt my dreams. I long for you   
  
both. It hurts me to dream, so I don't sleep. Even  
  
with no sleep I have no release from your grips.   
  
I carry you with me each day." She says as a tear  
  
drops from her eye.  
  
The two men look at each other. Even though they deny  
  
each other they cannot deny her. They know that both of  
  
them love her, and yet a question lingered in their minds,  
  
'which one would or will she choose?' Spike is the first  
  
to speak.   
  
"Which one of us do you choose?" He asks. She stares at  
  
him. Not knowing how to answerthe question she  
  
has been given.  
  
"You want me to choose? Between the two of you?   
  
I can't do that. I cannot choose. Both of you  
  
have my love equally. I hate it sometimes. I   
  
know you can never be mine. Thats why I came   
  
today. To try to forget you. There is no forgetting  
  
you. I am lost without either of you. I need  
  
you both to live. I came to tell Angel goodbye  
  
forever because I thought you to be dead. Now that  
  
your here I cannot stop these feelings. What am I   
  
supposed to do? Who am I supposed to love?"she   
  
breaks down and begins to cry. Both Spike and Angel   
  
let tears slip from their eyes.   
  
Angel walkes over to her and lifts her to her feet.  
  
He takes her over to Spike and each of the boys hold  
  
her as she sobs. Angel runs his fingers through her hair  
  
and Spike lightly touches her face. She looks into  
  
Spikes eyes and they kiss. Angel lets go of her and   
  
turns to leave. She lets go of Spike and grabs the   
  
loop of Angels pants. She pulls him in for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, she lets go of his lips and begins to cry   
  
once again.  
  
Spike and Angel look at each other. They know that   
  
if both of them let her love them then there would be   
  
no reason for worry. In silence they came to an   
  
agreement. Angel takes Buffy in his arms and lifts   
  
her chin with his finger. He kisses her soflty then  
  
says,"You don't have to choose."  
  
END CH.1 


End file.
